


What If?

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [98]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Thomas had been noticing it all day, counting the amount of times he had looked up to catch Kemal Pamuk looking at him when he thought nobody noticed...





	What If?

Thomas had been noticing it all day, counting the amount of times he had looked up to catch Kemal Pamuk looking at him when he thought nobody noticed, the appreciative gaze as his eyes raked across Thomas’ figure, a look of hunger in his eyes. Thomas knew he was onto a winner.   
“I'm very attracted to the Turkish culture.” He said as he fixed Pamuk’s bowtie. Pamuk’s eyes darkened.   
“Then I hope your chance will come to something.”   
“I hope so, too.”   
Thomas leaned in and kissed Pamuk, who responded ardently.   
“Shall we?”   
“I put myself entirely in your hands.”


End file.
